disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The List of Death Scenes on Colin Dann’s Disney Universe Films
King Of The Vagabonds (1989 film) A Legacy of Ghosts (1990 film) The City Cats (1991 film) The Animals of Farthing Wood Films The Animals of Farthing Wood (1991) * Mole - Shot And Killed by Hunter. * Snow Dingo - Dies of Bait Poisoning. Badger (1991) * Green Duck - Drowned. Cookie the Badger (1991) * White Dog - Shot By Hunter. In the Grip of Winter (1992) * Deer #1 - Shot And Killed by Poacher * Deer #2 - Same as Deer #1 * Mrs. Vole - Killed by Scarface * Vole - Dies of Cold Along with Squirrels. Badger and Fox (1992) * Mama Badger - Shot and Killed by Hunter. Farthing Wood: A Week Without Badger * Darkbird - Drowned. Fox’s Feud (1993) * Hedgehog - Dies of Old Age at the Beginning Along with Mrs. Hedgehog. * Dreamer - Killed by Scarface. * Mrs. Hare - Killed by Scarface. * Bounder - Bitten By Adder. The Fox Cub Bold (1993) * Mrs. Rabbit - Killed by Scarface and Skippy the Sheepdog. * Bold - Dies of Injuries, Starvation and Dehydration. * Gartz The Blue Ant (Flik‘s Friend) - Dies of Heart Failure When His Thorax Stops Blowing. Beautiful Day in White Deer Park * Giver the Flying Ant - Dies of Cold. The Siege of White Deer Park (1993) * Lucas the Bird - Killed by Beast. * Husky - Killed by Beast. * Beast - Attacked by Badger and His Siblings. * Jen The Baby Badger - Killed by Scarface. * Scarface - Bitten and Poisoned by Adder * The Great White Stag - Poisoned after Drinking the Pond from the Stream. * Rabbit #3 - Poisoned after Drinking the Pond from the Stream. In the Path of the Storm (1993) * Sally the Cat - Struck by Lorry. * Georgette the Rabbit - Dies of Dehydration. Battle for the Park (1993) * Dark The Dog - Drowned. * Sinuous - Strangled By Large Town Rat And Sent Eaten By Pack of Rats. * Frond - Dies of Old Age after Thomas Find Out to Investigate. * Thomas The Cat - Killed by Pack of Rats. * Large Town Rat - Killed by Eating a Rat Poison By The Warden. Farthing Wood: The Adventure Begins (1994) * Lean Fox - Drowned In Swamp * Lean Vixen - Drowned In Swamp. * Smooth Otter - Killed by Dim. * Long Whiskers - Killed By Stout Fox * Slow Otter - Ran Over By Lorry Instead of the Train. * White Cat - Dies of Old Age (Before and Flashback Only Before Oliver Returned Losing His Father) * Miss Cat - Dies of Old Age. * Gut the Duck - Dies of Exhaustion. at The White Deer Park (1994) * Daffy Bridge - Dies of Starvation * Moth - Dies of Cold The Grand Adventure in Farthing Wood (1993) * White Tiger - Falls Into Cliff and Dies The Adventures of The Animals of Farthing Wood (1994) * White Duck - Dies of Exhaustion after Badger Attacked Her. * Jolly Badger - Killed By Wild Dogs. * 26 Wild Dogs - Killed By Badgers. The Further Adventures of The Animals of Farthing Wood (1995) * Shadow‘s Grandma - Shot and Killed by Poacher. The Animals of Farthing Wood: The Adventure Continues (1996) * Siberian Husky - Burned To Death With Fire. * Surly the Cat - Attacked by Badger And Shadow. The Animals of Farthing Wood: The Second Journey (1994) * Marie The Badger - Killed by Scarface. * Scarface: Fallen To Death. The Animals of Farthing Wood: Runway Vary (1994) * Eddie The Bird - Dies of Cold. * 2 Wild Cats - Fighten To Death. * Mr. Downson - Ran Over By Van. The Animals of Farthing Wood: Journey to The White Deer Park (1995) * Rena The Rat - Killed by Beast. The Animals of Farthing Wood: Discovering Adventures (1995) * 23 Fishes in Pond - Dies of Exhuation. The Animals of Farthing Wood Adventure (1994) * Orange Kitten - was Puked and Died. * 45 Wild Cats In Forest - Killed by Badger and Fox. * 21 Wild Dogs - Killed And Bitten by Adder. The Animals of Farthing Wood: The Journey Begins (1996) * Guapo the Dog - Shot To Death By Hunter. * Rabid Grey Cat With No Tail - Killed by Badger. The Animals of Farthing Adventure (1993) * Bill Sykes Griggs (Not Bill Sykes) - Killed by Train. The Animals of Farthing Wood: The Story Still Continues (1997) * Red Mouse - Killed by Lorry. * James, Jacob and Danny Griggs - Ran By Lorry. The Farthing Wood (1995) * Mrs. Pheasant - Shot, Killed and Was Cooked By Tom Griggs. * Mr. Pheasant - Shot by Tom Griggs. * Baby Fieldmice - Killed And Impailed In Bush Thorns by Shrike Offscreen. * Gutter - Died Offcamera Between OnCamera Due To The Cold (But We See Him Dead In The Ground). * Baby Rabbit #1 - Shot By Poacher Offscreen. * Mr and Mrs. Hedgehog - Ran Over By Lorry. * Baby BumbleBee and Other Butterflies - Dies of Poison Spray Instead of a Planing To Escape. * A Red Cat in Field - Died of Cold. * Mrs. Fieldmouse - Accidentally Killed by Kestrel. The Farthing Wood (1979) * Mrs. Pheasant - Shot, Killed and Was Cooked By Tom Griggs. * Mr. Pheasant - Shot by Tom Griggs. * Jake the Dog - Dies Offscreen. * Gutter - Dies of Cold Onscreen. * Baby Rabbit #1 - Shot By Poacher Offscreen. * Bumblebee and Butterflies - Dies of Poison Spray. * Twinkle Little Hare - Dies of Exhaustion. * A Dog with Big Teeth - Poisoned. Category:Death Scenes Category:Scenes